


seating plan

by ochamoon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beach Days, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Gajevy - Freeform, Gruvia - Freeform, Humour, In Character, Nalu - Freeform, Romance, Teenagers, Young Love, jerza - Freeform, natsu is still an idiot, seating plan romance, unexpected love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochamoon/pseuds/ochamoon
Summary: When Lucy was seated next to an obnoxiously loud pink-haired idiot for the rest of the year, she never thought he’d end up meaning so much to her.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. the first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> hope you are all staying safe during these hard times <3

Lucy blanched as she read this year’s new timetable. What kind of Karma was this? Chemistry first lesson on a _Monday!_ How on earth would she survive?

It was the first day after the summer holidays and Lucy was not looking forward to it.

She resisted the urge to punch the air, that lesson also drove her to the points of tears. Nothing could make it bearable.

The ringing of the bell sounded out and the blonde begrudgingly accepted her fate. She started walking to where her class would be, her feet going much faster than she wanted.

Maybe, just maybe, Levy or Erza would be in her class! Then she could at least get some help from Levy since she seems to be a genius at every single subject.

The classroom was up ahead and she took a deep breath before willingly walking into hell. This would be it. An entire hour of torture, and there’s no going back.

Lucy entered and the first thing she noticed was her blue-haired friend sitting at a desk with an incredibly scary looking guy. He had long dark black hair and piercings adorned his face and his arms. Why was Levy sitting with this guy?! He gave her the creeps.

Levy caught her eye, and she gestured to the board and that’s when Lucy saw it. A seating plan. This was the worst possible thing that could happen. Who knows who she’ll be forced to sit next to for the entire year?! Her palms began to sweat as she walked closer to the board.

Natsu Dragneel?

Who the hell is that? Lucy sketchily eyed her assigned desk and alas there was no Natsu yet. She sat down and put her head on the desk. There was nothing she wanted to do less than sit next to some random guy in her most hated class.

“Lu-igi? That’s a weird name,” An obnoxiously loud voice made Lucy’s head snap up.

A boy with unruly pink hair stood at the board, seemingly pointing at her name. What the heck?! His face turned around to then look directly at her, “Yo!”

He walked over and took a seat carelessly next to her, “Guess we’re seat mates for the year, Luigi!” He shot her a sunny grin.

“The name’s Lucy!” She yelled with a vein popping out of her forehead. Geez, this guy couldn’t even get her name right.

He tilted his head, confused. “Lucy?” he said it as if he was testing out the name. “Y’know what, I think I prefer Luigi.” He deadpanned.

This guy was incredibly annoying.

“So, how good are ya at chemistry?” Lucy tilted her head curiously at him, “Cause’ I’m not great, so I might need to copy,”

“There is no way in hell I’m letting you copy me! Not after that name stunt you just pulled,” She crossed her arms childishly.

“Aw, come on, Luce. That was ages ago now, the past is in the past!” He whined and the blonde side-eyed him. Natsu started to make puppy dog eyes at her and she couldn’t help but think he looked kinda cute.

A tiny blush formed on her cheeks, “Geez, fine. But you owe me, Natsu Dragneel.”

He nodded swiftly with his hands together, almost like he was praying to her as if she was some sort of god. “Oh my god, stop! That’s so embarrassing!” She waved her hands around wildly trying to make him stop and he just laughed at her. They got a few weird looks from their classmates but they didn’t notice.

The class shortly started but that didn’t stop Natsu from talking to her and annoying her the entire time the teacher was speaking.

Finally, they were assigned a task and the teacher stopped talking.

“Natsu, you are _so_ irritating! I’m surprised he didn’t catch you talking,” Lucy looked at him sternly but he just shrugged at her with no care in the world.

“Because I’m a ninja!” The boy whispered with excitement as he wrapped his white scaly scarf around his face, trying to resemble a ninja.

“You’re not funny,” Lucy said whilst trying (failing) to hold her laughter in.

“You laughed!” He exclaimed and pointed at her.

“Yeah?”

“I just thought ya were gonna be moody the whole time, Luce.” Natsu grinned at her widely and the tick appeared on her forehead once again.

“Hey-“ she was cut off by him speaking again.

“You have a nice laugh, you should show it more often,” he said it nonchalantly and just continued rocking back and forth on his chair.

Lucy’s face turned pink, “Don’t just butt in when someone’s speaking, idiot.” But her voice was soft and her words were meaningless.

Eventually, the class came to an end and the pair parted ways with a simple wave.

Lucy thought he was incredibly annoying, and she probably wouldn’t survive being sat next to him for the rest of the year, but he was okay. He seemed like a good guy.

* * *

Natsu greeted his friends at their usual table, “Hey guys!” The boy’s all looked up from their lunches and returned their greetings. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much. This idiot is complaining about his stalker yet again,” Gajeel snickered and Natsu joined.

“Hey! Don’t laugh! It’s a genuine problem,” Gray moaned.

“Why don’t you just let her down gently?” Jellal, the voice of reason in the group, answered.

“I tried to! She wouldn’t take the hint, man!”

“Why don’t you just give her a chance then?” Natsu asked curiously.

“Salamander’s right, Juvia’s a cool girl, she’s just a little overwhelming at times,” Gajeel agreed.

Gray just shrugged, “I don’t know, but I think we should all be talking about Jellal’s absolutely massive crush on Erza.”

The boys all laughed whilst the bluenette just turned red.

“Yeah, Jellal, when are ya gonna ask her out?”

“I’m not.”

“What?! Why?! You’re clearly head over heels for the monster!”

“I can’t,” Jellal gritted his teeth, “I’m nowhere near good enough for her.” All the boy’s looked down at their foods in silence. “But I’m working to become a better man so I can be with her,” he added quietly.

Natsu cheered, “You’re the man, Jellal!” Everyone laughed and the chatter continued as normal.

“Oi, Salamander. Didn’t you get sat next to bunnygirl in chemistry?”

“Bunnygirl?” Natsu asked in confusion, “You mean Lucy?”

“Yeah, bunnygirl, she looks like a bunny.”

Natsu blanched, “Wow, you really went all out on the creative nickname metal head.”

“Like you could do better!” Gajeel roared, his head already butted against the other boys.

“Hell yeah I could! That’s the lamest nickname ever! For a girl so pretty there’s so many better names you could call her dumbass!”

All the boys stared at him in surprise and Natsu soon realised his mistake.

“I didn’t realise you actually found women attractive, Natsu.” Jellal said.

“Well I haven’t really before that much,” Natsu blushed, “but Lucy’s different. She’s so loud though,” They all just sweatdropped. They should’ve known better, this was Natsu after all.

But what they didn’t know was that Natsu didn’t mind loud.


	2. the fleeting days of summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> natsu being a huge perv & some girl talk!

Lucy entered the chemistry classroom with a little less dread than yesterday and settled down in her seat. Unsurprisingly, Natsu wasn’t there yet so she just sat quietly and got all the books she needed out of her bag.

The door to the class opened and Natsu strolled in with his sunny smile. His dark eyes brightened when he saw the blonde, “Luce!” He shouted from across the classroom with a wave. She smiled back at him and he came to sit next to her.

She narrowed her eyes at his scarf, “Why on earth are you wearing a scarf? It’s so hot!”

“Is it?” He tilted his head with confusion and she stared and back at him in disbelief.

“What kind of monster are you?! I can’t stand the heat.”

“I’m a _dragon._ ” He laughed deviously and then suddenly his face was right in front of hers, “Roar.”

She blushed furiously, “Stop being weird,” she mumbled.

“I’m for sure not the weird one here, Luce.” He snickered as he slumped back into her chair.

“I am _not_ weird you jerk!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Luigi.” He deadpanned with a bored expression his face. Lucy glared at him with all the fury she could muster.

“Call me that one more time and I swear you’ll regret it,”

Natsu began to furiously pray to her once again and showered her with apologies. “It’ll never happen again!”

“Good.” She triumphantly said, those tricks she learnt from Erza had finally come in handy. The blonde began to fan her face, “Jeez, what does it take for someone to open a window around here?”

“Just open one yourself, lazy pants.” He teased and her eye twitched. “Fine, I will.”

The blonde got up and made her way to the window. which was located near the front of the classroom. She tried to stand on her tiptoes to reach it but she failed and just kept flailing her arm around hoping it would catch the handle.

A chuckle came from behind her and Natsu reached up with ease and opened it for her, “Thanks,” she smiled up at him gently only to see a pervy grin on his face.

“Your panties were showing to the whole class,”

“PERVERT!” She slammed her hand down on his head and stormed off back to her seat with a face as red as humanly possible.

It was a wonder how their teacher put up with them.

* * *

Once the class finished, the pair exited the classroom together and then parted ways to find their own friendship groups.

Because it was so hot, the girls decided to eat lunch outside on the grass.

Lucy lay on her bag and looked up at the sky, “The weather’s so nice, I’m so glad,”

“It is September, after all. However, the sun will be gone soon,” Erza said.

“Come to think of it, Halloween is just a month away!” Mira spoke up.

Lucy sat back up with her hands on the grass, supporting her, “It’ll be fall,”

“Juvia has an idea!” All the girls turned to look at her curiously, “This weekend we should go the lake!”

Lucy gasped in excitement, “That would be amazing!” The rest of the girls nodded.

“We would get to enjoy the last moments of the sun,” Levy said with a smile, “I think it’s a perfect idea.”

“Then it’s settled,” Mira said, “I’ll text you the deets, and I’ll make my brother give us all lifts!” She winked playfully and they all laughed.

“You know,” Levy started, “I think Gajeel is going to the lake on Saturday with his friends.” They all looked at her with confusion.

“Gajeel?”

“Yeah, you know, scary guy with piercings everywhere?” Everyone suddenly knew who she was talking about.

“Why do you know that he’s going the lake?” The redhead inquired.

“We sit next to each other in chemistry,” she scratched her head sheepishly, “he’s a pretty good guy, although a little grumpy...”

All the girls looked at each other knowingly and laughed, “I totally ship it!” Mira squealed, “All the more reason to go!”

“Juvia wonders if Gray is one of his friends,” Erza snapped her head up with a blush.

“I also wonder if Jellal might be coming too,”

Lucy and Mira laughed at the girls, “I feel like I’m the only without a love interest,” said Lucy.

Levy pointed at her accusingly, “Don’t act innocent! I’ve seen how you and Natsu act in chemistry!” Lucy blushed a little.

“What? You’re crazy! I’ve know him for two days!”

“Everything seems to be happening your chemistry class,” Mira whined, “I’m missing it all!”

“Trust me, there’s nothing to see!” Lucy crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

“We’ll just have to wait and see until Saturday, I’m sure Natsu and Gajeel are friends! And then you will all see for yourselves,” Levy humphed.

“Juvia is very excited now!”

The girls all continued chatting about school and the weekend and while they were all distracted Lucy gulped.

Her and Natsu were just friends, _right?_


End file.
